Rincón en Tinieblas
by Kararah
Summary: Desde que Katherine falleció, he vivido a duras penas recordando aquella hermosa sonrisa, la que hacía mantenerme en pie. Fue la única mujer que amé y me la arrebataron de las manos. Desde entonces he cambiado. Pero todo cambió este día. ..


**_Hola! Soy Kararah, espero que les guste este fic y que comenten sobre él._**

 ** _En esta historia Sasuke es un renombrado detective de talla mundial (básicamente está forrado)._**

 ** _La historia es simple pero a la vez algo compleja, se irán dando cuenta mientras vayan leyendo. No es la mejor de las historias, pero espero que les entretenga este sasuhina…_**

 _ **Porfi no dejen dejar sus reviews!**_

 ** _Rincón en tinieblas_**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Desde que Katherine falleció, he vivido a duras penas recordando aquella hermosa sonrisa, la que hacía mantenerme en pie. Fue la única mujer que amé y me la arrebataron de las manos. ¿Acaso la vida podría ser más cruel? Un corazón enfermo que ni siquiera ella me había comentado sobre ello.

Desenfrenadamente abrazaba cada uno de mis míseros recuerdos junto a ella, para recordar algo de la felicidad que en el pasado tenía, antes de que ella se fuera de mi lado. Estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a sentir lo mismo por alguien.

Katherine y yo nos conocimos en un bar. Ella estaba tras la barra y yo regresaba tras resolver un difícil caso de un asesino serial. Necesitaba alguna que otra copa. Ella era modelo, desde el principio lo supe debido a su gentil figura, pero mantenía su hogar trabajando en el bar mientras esperaba que algún empresario notara sus talentos. Ella era impresionante, siempre lo fue. Una de esas mujeres que resulta imposible dejar de mirar, pero además, astuta. Alegre y graciosa.

Supongo que me enamoré de ella al instante, así que sin falta, todas las noches iba al bar, para conquistarla. Tardó bastante en picar el anzuelo, era una mujer difícil. Mucho más que cualquier otro caso. Ella y yo tuvimos una relación seria, exacta. Yo la ayudé a subir y ella me ayudó también. Dejó el trabajo en el bar ya que consiguió ser una prestigiosa modelo de entregas de trajes de baño.

Vivíamos juntos en mi apartamento. Lujoso, mantenido por ambos. Queríamos casarnos y formar una familia. Pero ella sufría de una grave herida en el corazón, un grave soplo. Jamás me dijo nada, y sin haber tomado las medidas, tras intentar ayudarme en uno de mis casos más peligrosos (le advertí que no lo hiciera), se excedió y su corazón explotó en pedazos.

Desde entonces he cambiado. Mi apartamento está apagado, cada rincón de mi habitación está rodeado de tinieblas.

Pero todo cambió este día. Ni siquiera me lo esperaba, pero supongo que el simple hecho de ser espontáneo fue lo que lo convirtió en algo mucho más especial.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Traigan las cosas! ― entró de la nada una muchacha muy joven, quizá de unos catorce o quince años, de cabellos negros y ojos plateados, impresionantemente casi blancos, pidiéndole a unos hombres que entraran con unas cajas.

― ¿Pero qué mierda está pasando aquí? ― me levanté y me dirigí hasta los hombres y los dejé en el pasillo. Cerré la puerta para que no me dieran explicaciones, y me giré hacia la niña― ¿Quién demonios eres tú, mocosa, y por qué estás trayendo esas cosas a mi departamento?

La muchacha se quedó unos segundos en silencio, ingenua, parpadeando varias veces.

―Ah, cierto ― dijo y dando una referencia bajando el torso hacia abajo, como una asiática, se disculpó―. Disculpe por no haberme presentado. Soy Hinata, un familiar.

―No te conozco, fuera― la agarré por el brazo y tiré de ella para sacarla, pero se retuvo.

― ¡P-puedo explicarlo! Mira…― sacó de su bolso su celular y buscó en ella una foto. Me la mostró. Era una mujer rubia, alta, muy maquillada y de nariz europea―. ¿La reconoces? Es la tía Rafa. Ella está a cargo de mí, pero tuvo que dar un repentino viaje al extranjero. Como no pudo llevarme, me dio esto― me entregó un sobre―, para que me dejaras vivir aquí temporalmente.

Cierto, la tía Rafa. La que fumaba hierba frente a mí cuando era solo un niño. Qué buena tía.

Agarré el sobre, lo abrí y leí apenas el principio. Podía reconocer su horrible letra y además su firma que es la misma desde que tenía quince años. Una horrible firma.

― ¿Cómo lograste entrar? ― pregunté, apartando la carta y dejándola en una mesa.

―Rafa me dio unas llaves. Perdón por no avisar, todo fue muy rápido. Me enteré esta misma mañana. Tuve que salir corriendo de Seattle para acá.

¿Corriendo? ¿De Seattle a Brooklyn? Debía estar bromeando.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más o menos estarás aquí?

―Unos días, o quizá una semana, como mucho― me sonrió. Qué sonrisa tan tierna. Quería aplastarla y hacerla añicos. Mocosa de mierda.

Abrí la puerta y le dije a los hombres que entraran. Tras dejar las cajas en el salón, los conduje de nuevo a la puerta. Qué mal. Ahora tengo que vivir con una estúpida niñita con nombre de chico. ¿Qué clase de nombre femenino es Hinata? ¿En serio? Es incómodo.

Maldita tía Rafa. Hacía años que no la veía y la conexión familiar se había perdido totalmente, aunque nunca existió. ¿Por qué entre todos tiene que pedirle mantener a una mocosa a mí? Como si ella me hubiera hecho muchos favores… ja, qué tía tan odiosa.

Bueno, tranquilo, son solamente unos días. Puedo aguantar hasta entonces.

Me acerqué nuevamente a mi escritorio, pero antes de sentarme le eché un ojo a la niña. Estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua. Me fijé en sus vestuarios. Iba completamente cubierta de ropa, como toda una niña pura.

Terminó de beber el vaso y luego lo fregó y lo puso en su sitio.

Empezamos bien. Parece ser organizada. No quiero vivir con un desastre.

Ella no tenía rasgos asiáticos, pero por su forma de actuar, es como si tuviera orígenes de allí, o quizá, una aficionada a los animes manga.

Me senté para lograr concentrarme en un caso. Abrí una carpeta que había en mi escritorio y comencé a hojear un poco. Tras unos minutos, logré encontrar un caso interesante.

Envenenamiento, una copa de vino, despedida de soltero… ¿Strippers?

Escuché que algo se colocaba en mi mesa y miré a ver. La niñita me había hecho algo de café.

Vaya, qué… atenta.

―Disculpa las molestias― dijo ella―. Sé que con hacerte café no lograré nada, pero…

―Gracias, no importa― cogí el café y le di un sorbo, lo separé instantáneamente de mí―, está muy caliente.

― ¿Quieres agua?

―No, no, estoy bien― comenté―. Gracias por el café.

― ¿En qué trabajas?

Dio la vuelta al escritorio y se puso a mi lado, mirando los papeles con una sonrisa, y puso su rostro muy cerca del mío. Muy cerca.

Eh… qué incómodo…

Me separé un poco e intenté ocultar los papeles para que no viera nada.

―Déjame ver, porfi― suplicó.

¿Porfi? ¿De dónde sacó eso?

―Ni hablar, son cosas confidenciales y los civiles no pueden verlo― expliqué, alejándolos de ella―. Además, hay imágenes perturbadoras, y tú eres una niña, no debes ver esas cosas.

―Mi padre era policía― respondió―. Y sobre lo otro, no te preocupes, solo quiero ayudar.

¿Ayudarme? ¿A mí? ¿Una niña? Eso ni se piensa. Voy a perder mi título favorito, el "Sherlock Holmes del año". Imposible. No puede ser.

―No puedo dejarte…― dije, hasta que vi su rostro de niña mimada mirándome con interioridad.

Mierda. ¿Soy tan débil?

¡No, no, no! ¡No te dejes vencer por una niña de carita tierna! ¡Es una…! ¡Una espía! ¡Solo quiere sacar información! ¡Eso!

―Que no, no y no― repetí y guardé los casos en una gaveta―. Ya no trabajo más, voy a preparar la cena y las cosas para dormir. Debes dormir en el sofá, ¿ok? Si tienes calor enciendes el aire acondicionado que hay en el salón.

―Sí, muchas gracias. ¿Quieres que te ayude en la cocina?

―No hace falta, pero, ¿qué sabes hacer?

―De todo― sonrió.

Ja, ja, ja. Soy un pervertido.

―No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo― me levanté con el café y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Tengo que admitir que el café está riquísimo. Tras terminarlo, me esmeré haciendo la cena. Ya saben que dependo de Katherine, pero como no está, hay que valerse solo.

¿Cómo se llamaba la mocosa? ¿Harry? ¿Hatito?

¡Ah, Hinata!

Como estaba cansada, le había permitido dormir un rato en mi habitación. Toqué la puerta y entré al rato. No toqué el interruptor. La cama estaba toda revuelta, podía verlo todo con la tenue luz que entraba en el exterior. Enredada con las sábanas blancas se encontraba Hinata. Llevaba una blusa suelta de color azul, y su ropa interior.

Su maldita y sexy ropa interior me torturaba. Sencilla y de color rosada, pero le iba muy bien con el tono de la piel.

Aunque no quería, no podía apartar mi mirada de ahí.

Ay, mierda, no te levantes, no te levantes.

No era de los que se excitaban rápido, pero como llevo un buen tiempo sin sexo, no pude evitarlo. Salí de esa habitación lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al baño.

―Tranquilo ― me dije. Di unos cuántos suspiros. A los minutos, sin cobrármelas, salí del baño cuando mi amigo bajó. Ya la pequeña provocadora se había despertado y estaba caminando hacia la cocina, con unos pantalones de dormir.

― ¿Sasuke, entraste al cuarto? ― preguntó con los ojos casi cerrados.

―No― respondí―, pero te despiertas justo a tiempo, la cena está lista.

¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? Esta niñata quiere hundirme. Jódete, no voy a hacerte nada, no me gustas, eres una niña mocosa de mierda. Nos sentamos en la mesa para comenzar a comer. Todo olía bien, digo yo, y tenía muy buen aspecto.

― ¡Gracias por la comida! ― agradeció ella al sentarse.

Mm… tenía que preguntarle.

―Perdona por preguntar, ¿pero eres asiática? ― dije.

―No, no. Nací aquí en Estados Unidos, pero mi mamá era japonesa, así que me pasé mi infancia en Japón y tengo algunas costumbres― sonrió―. ¡Idatakimasu!

― ¿Eh?

―Gracias por la comida, en japonés. Tienes que ver anime.

―Leo manga.

― ¿Qué? ¿Detective Conan y sus misterios? ― sonrió burlonamente.

―Eres molesta.

Molesta, pero interesante. Muy interesante.

Justo antes de probar la comida, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta fuertemente.

― ¡Por favor, detective, abra la puerta! ― gritó una mujer.

Me levanté instantáneamente, y al ver que Hinata también se iba a levantar, le dije que se quedara sentada. No sabía quién era o qué intensiones tenía, así que mejor no meterla en nada de mis casos. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una mujer totalmente destrozada y con el rímel corrido. Atrás de ella, el portero del edificio.

― ¡Mi esposo, está… muerto! ― dijo ella.

―Mis disculpas, señor Barack, le dije que no podía pasar, pero insistió― dijo el portero.

― ¡Hinata, llama a la policía! ― le grité a Hinata―. Está bien, portero, puede marcharse. Señora, ¿dónde está su marido?

El portero se retiró y bajó las escaleras.

―En un restaurante… aquí al cruzar la calle…

Hinata se acercó corriendo con el teléfono al oído. Mientras caminaba parecieron responderle.

― ¿Policía? ― dijo ella― Sí, hay una mujer que afirma que su marido ha fallecido― esperó unos segundos―. En Roustic Street, un restaurante llamado "Fishcoo"

Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto.

―Vamos, señora― dije, sin arreglarme ni nada, saliendo de mi apartamento. Impedí el paso de Hinata―. No vayas. Podrías meterte en un problema.

Sin hacerme caso, pasó por debajo de mi brazo y cerró la puerta.

Bueno, como tú digas, leoncita.

Si Hinata dura más de cinco días en mi casa, no voy a poder aguantar las ganar de tirármela.

Tras haber visto aquel caso, serví como una clase de… no sé, ¿testigo? El problema es que el caso está completamente vinculado a mí. Tengo que resolverlo. Aunque me llama la atención que en vez de llamar a la policía lo que hizo la mujer fue venir a mi departamento. Qué raro. Regresé a casa junto a Hinata.

―Me sorprende que estés tan calmada― comenté, sacando las llaves y abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento. La miré cabizbaja, sin ánimo―. ¿Pasa algo?

― ¿Calmada? ―preguntó de repente― Nadie se adapta, y el que lo haga es un monstruo, Sasuke. No es lo mismo que ver fotos.

Vaya… gracias por lo de monstruo.

―No, yo… lo siento, Hinata, no quería decir eso― expliqué, y abrí por fin la puerta.

―Lo sé. Yo entiendo― dijo, entrando antes que yo―. Y perdón… no quería molestarte.

Lo único que me molesta es que tengas ropa.

―No me fastidia, Hinata. Son gajes del oficio.

Unos minutos súper incómodos en silencio pasaron en ese instante.

―Bueno, voy a traerte una almohada y unas corchas. Si tienes hambre puedes comer algo en el refrigerador.

Fui a mi cuarto y del armario saqué las almohadas y las corchas. Se las llevé y para mi impresión, ella ya estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Con cuidado le levanté la cabeza y le puse la almohada y luego la tapé.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto como para haber dicho algo como aquello? ¿Calmada? ¿Una niña al ver un cadáver? Eres súper tonto, Sasuke.

Me acosté en mi habitación tras quitarme el camisón. Tenía mucho calor como para el camisón.

Mmm… qué rico dormir.

Entonces sentí que otro cuerpo se sumergió en mi California King, metiéndose debajo de la corcha. La miré, era Hinata, obviamente, quien me miraba directamente a los ojos.

―Tengo pesadillas. Déjame dormir solo hoy contigo…

"Déjame dormir solo hoy contigo"

Se repetía en mi cabeza.

Cuando tú quieras, nena.

―No te preocupes, yo voy a estar en una esquina…― continuó.

Le lancé un brazo arriba y para su sorpresa la arrastré hasta mí, y la abracé. Mierda, ¿qué haces? No puedes hacerlo con una niña… y menos virgen, supongo.

―Estás tan calentito, Sasuke― susurró, ya con los ojos cerrados, y puso una de sus manos en mi pecho―, me recuerdas a mi papá…

Ahhh. Esto no está bien.

En cambio, se sentía bien estar durmiendo con ella, abrazada a ella. Ella era la calentita. Necesitaba la compañía de alguien, aunque sea solo un momento, esto era lo que yo deseaba, un compañero. Gracias, Hinata. En serio, te lo agradezco mucho. Gracias por llenar un poquito el vacío que Katherine dejó.

Sonreí y dormí profundamente.

Vaya, qué día.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pronto subiré el próximo, y por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews! Los quiero!_**


End file.
